Camelot's Underworld
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: 1920s Merthur AU; Mob boss Uther Pendragon runs the city of Camelot and is so determined to shut down sinful jazz bar and speakeasy The Magic Room that he sends his playboy son undercover to destroy it. Little does Arthur realise that he'll soon fall for the music, the people and especially the club owner, the elusive Merlin Emrys. (Character death in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, do I have to?"

Uther looked up at his son. "As a member of this family I expect you to follow my orders. Tonight you will be going undercover."

Arthur huffed. "It's just another stupid speakeasy."

"I will not have speakeasies in this city, and you know it. I want you to shut it down. Now go. You have a late night ahead of you."

Arthur sighed and left his father's office. Uther was a mob boss who ruled Camelot. He had decided it was time to get rid of any illegal establishment not run by him once and for all. Arthur, who would rather be driving fast cars with pretty girls at his side, was forced to help with this impossible task. He went up to his room and began to change into his best suit. His father had been right, he certainly had a late night ahead of him.

He drove his Daimler into the city towards the infamous club. People streamed into the bar, like moths to a flame. Inside the decadent hall, Arthur found himself in a world unlike one he had ever been in before. The Magic Room was certainly different from any of his father's speakeasies. There was a certain kind of airiness to it. Jazz music was being played, people were dancing, and the alcohol was being poured generously. Off to the side were some tables, where a serious game of poker was going on. All throughout the room was laughter and chatter.

"Hello, you must be new. I certainly would remember someone like you." A girl said walking up to him. It was clear she was a dancer, from the sparkling costume she wore.

"The name's Arthur."

"That's a fine name. I am Morgana, and you have come to the best place in town." she flirted.

He smiled easily. "Yes I can see that. I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about the place."

"Sure thing, but it'll cost ya."

"Oh? What would you like?"

"A dance," she smiled.

"That can be arranged," he said back.

They joined the swell of people crowding onto the dance floor. The music was smooth, and above it could be heard a spectacular voice. It carried through the room, as it swelled so did the energy in the room. The woman in front of the band was singing her heart out, and everyone who heard her song found themselves dancing.

"So Miss Morgana, tell me about this club."

She smiled beguilingly. "Well that's Miss Gwen. She's been singing here for almost as long as I can remember. She's quite popular with the gents. The chap over there is a regular, he comes for the tunes. Name's Lancelot. Over there, tending the bar, is Mordred. Bit of a dark horse, but completely dedicated. Then there's me. I like to entertain our guests. An' outside is Gwaine, serves as the valet...but he usually can't resist coming in for a drink or six. Also acts as a bouncer to keep the riff raff out."

"I see, but what about the owner?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, he'll be coming soon."

"What's his name?"

Morgana smiled. "Surely you've heard of Merlin Emrys. He's the bees knees. Runs this place like a clock, and always shows up round midnight."

"I see, I would love to meet him," Arthur said.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." She replied coyly.

They danced till the song ended. Arthur headed over to the bar; Morgana left to find someone else to dance with. He ordered a drink and decided to wait til this Merlin showed up. He imagined him to be a respectable type chap, perhaps middle aged. When he arrived, Arthur was in for a surprise.

Merlin threw his keys to the valet, and entered the place like he owned it. Which he did of course. He was dressed in a scarlet suit, which was well fitted – despite the fact that he was a bit on the scrawny side. Girls flocked to him, all talking at once. He had a crooked smile, and eyes the color of the sky. He talked with each, and seemed genuinely kind. For some reason as soon as he had entered Arthur felt drawn to him. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was just something about this boy. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

Despite his efforts he wasn't able to get near the man. He was always being approached by girls, and Arthur wasn't about to interrupt them. He had to admit this club was nothing like his father had described to him. He stayed the rest of the night, partying and dancing with pretty girls. He returned home in a daze. Tired from his efforts he went straight to bed. He knew that tomorrow he would have to go back. He wouldn't rest til he could figure out what made that club so special. He also wanted to know more about it's owner...but that would have to wait for when the club opened again. For now all he could do was sleep.

**Hey guys, I saw an outline on tumblr for this and thought it had to be written! I know I already have a bunch of stories going, but I will finish this..it just might take awhile. ~TWoW**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was awoken to his father yelling, as usual.

"Why aren't you up yet!?" Uther cried, ripping the covers off his sleeping son.

"Go away dad," Arthur half-muttered.

"How late were you at that club!?" Uther hissed.

"It's fine dad," Arthur said half-heartedly.

"It's dangerous there."

Arthur sighed. His father could get quite mad at him for staying out too late, and Arthur always knew it was because he was worried. "I'm sorry."

"You should be. That gang that runs the place calls themselves the Druids or something ridiculous like that. They need to be taken out." Uther was now pacing back and forth.

"I can just go back again tonight, scout out some weaknesses," offered Arthur, secretly hoping to speak with the owner.

Uther squinted at his son. "Yes. But this time you're taking Leon and Percival with you."

"Dad, I'm fine on my own," Arthur protested.

"I don't want you to get dragged in to that infamous den of theives." Uther said menacingly.

Arthur swallowed, "yes sir."

It was a busy day for Arthur, as usual. His father insisted he learn the ins and outs of the business so that when he retired Arthur could take over. He found himself driving about town checking up on the operations. All the nightclubs were making their share of the profit, and the men who ran them were being honest on the books. Well as honest as a mob boss's employees could be.

Arthur wasn't particularly fond of the life his father forced on him, but he had to admit that he did like the people he got to know. Most of them liked to party just as much as him, but they could also take care of themselves. The Pendragons were a strong syndicate, and there was a reason they ruled Camelot's underworld. He understood why his father felt threatened by the Druids, but he also didn't see the harm in healthy competition.

As Arthur thought more and more about it, he began to doubt his father's ambitions. He wondered if Uther could be a hypocrite. With a sigh he drove on, hoping to clear his head.

"So, where are we partying tonight, _my lord_," Leon said, with a mock bow. Everyone knew Uther was known as King of Camelot, he was both charismatic and rich, making Arthur the prince who would inherit it all.

"The Magic room, ever heard of it?" Arthur said, cracking a grin.

Leon was one of his closest, most trusted friends. They had grown up together, and were almost inseparable.

"Only as a cautionary tale, that any man who wants to remain clean must not enter it," Percy said, cleaning his gun.

"Well boys, tonight we're going in." Arthur said, putting his arm around both their shoulders.

Percy looked down at Arthur. "In God's name why? I've heard nothing but sin and evil comes from the place."

"I too have heard that," Leon said, suddenly serious.

Arthur smiled. "I was there just last night, and I'm fine."

"A madness must have overtaken him, if he wants to return," Percy stage whispered to Leon, who just laughed.

"Come now, it's not as bad as they say. Plus Uther wants us to investigate the Druids so we can take them down." Arthur said as a rallying cry.

He knew his friends well, for both nodded with sudden enthusiasm.

That night, almost with feeling guilty, Arthur returned to the Magic Room. He suddenly began to sympathize with that poor Romeo fellow, as he too now knew what it was like to want something impossible. He was determined to speak with Merlin Emrys tonight. He just wanted to know who that boy was.

Percy gave a low whistle. "This place ain't nearly what they say. Much nicer."

Leon nodded, looking around the big room taking in everything.

"Well look who's back," Morgana purred. "Couldn't stay away, huh? And you brought me some friends, how thoughtful. Hello chap's, and you are?"

"Percival," one replied with a nod of his head.

"Leon," the other gulped. She liked that.

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to buy a girl a drink," she teased.

Both nodded and followed her to the bar. Arthur looked about, and sat down in the first chair he saw. A strange growl was heard, and he turned to find a boy glaring at him. With the young man was the singer from the previous night.

"Now Elyan, no need to be rude," the woman said cheerfully. "You must be Arthur."

"Yes," he said suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

"Morgana talked about you, and your looks," the girl laughed. "I'm Gwen by the way. And this wet tire's my brother."

"I see," Arthur said with a nod. He had come to the conclusion Elyan was insane.

"Don't mind him, Elyan never likes to party," Gwen said elbowing her brother's side.

"I manage the books, I'm not even sure why you dragged me here," Elyan said taking a swig of his drink.

"Because you never get out, and you need to find yourself a dame," Gwen said. "Plus I wanted you to hear me sing."

"Ah there's the heart of it," teased Elyan.

Arthur watched this back and forth with some amusement. Many times, when he was younger, he had wished that he had had a sibling. Then again, perhaps it was better if it were only him. Then no one would be fighting him for his father's place.

"What's it like, working for Mr. Emrys?" Arthur asked trying to be casual.

Elyan looked at him funnily. "Now why would you want to know that? Most folks that come to a speakeasy are looking for a good time, not to talk business."

"Well I just wanted to know more about the man who runs the place," Arthur covered.

"He's a good man," Gwen spoke up.

"He's quite popular with the ladies, Lord knows why because he's gay," snorted Elyan.

"Elyan!" Gwen blushed, "honestly, it's not like being gay is bad."

Arthur smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not one to judge."

Gwen looked relieved. "I'm glad, it's just that there are some many who do...He's had a hard time of it in the past. That's why he left his home to come here...well that and –"

"Gwen, it's not your place to going spilling our boss's secrets," hissed Mordred as he passed the table.

"That's Mordred, he's loyal to Merlin...no one knows why though," Morgana said coming up to the table. Leon and Percy had left to find girls to dance with, she had explained.

Arthur took this all in. The Druids seemed quite welcoming to him, nothing like the Pendragon Syndicate. He wondered why they were so open about everything.

Suddenly there was a swell in volume. Arthur turned to the doors to see two men enter. He immediately was attracted to the scrawnier one, who seemed to be made of all bone. He had the most angular face, and striking cheek bones Arthur had ever seen. Under a messy mop of dark brown hair were the clearest blue eyes. Instantly he knew this man must be the infamous Merlin Emrys.

"Look who finally showed up." the other one said while patting the first on the back.

"Thank you Gwaine, take my car round back," Merlin said tossing the keys.

"Sure thing. Oh, Elyan's here. Probably wants to meet with you or some such," Gwaine said before exiting again.

Merlin gently pushed his way through the crowd of women around him. He soon made it to their table. "Hello Elyan, good to see you. And who's your friend?"

"He's not my friend," Elyan said looking at Arthur.

"No, but he is mine," Morgana piped up. "Merlin, meet Arthur."

"The pleasure is all mine," Merlin said, sticking his hand out. Arthur shook it.

"Now Elyan, what is it that dragged you all the way out here?" Merlin said with a crooked grin.

Elyan smirked. "A force of nature called my sister."

Gwen smacked him playfully. "Oi, shut up. I just thought you should have a little fun, and loosen up a bit."

Merlin laughed at the siblings light bickering before once again turning to Arthur. Suddenly in the presence of the owner Arthur felt butterflies settle at the pit of his stomach.

"Er this is a good operation you got going," Arthur muttered some what nervously.

Merlin looked him over, before flashing him a crooked grin. "Now why would you want to talk business? I'm sure there are plenty of women who would be honored –"

"I don't swing that way," Arthur hastily interrupted. Immediately he regretted he had even spoken.

Merlin gave another laugh. "That's alright, most of us Druids aren't the straightest of folks. We all have our fixes."

Once again Arthur was stunned at how welcoming everyone was. He glanced at the dance floor and saw his men doing some complicated step surrounded by plenty of women. He had the feeling they would be wanting to come back soon.

"So," Merlin said interrupting Arthur's thoughts. "What's your story?"

"My...story?" Arthur had a moment of panic, he hadn't thought of a cover story.

"Yeah, everyone's got one. How did you stumble across The Magic Room?" asked Merlin. He flagged down Mordred ordering a drink, which arrived minutes later.

Arthur decided to tell the truth, mostly."My friends and I were looking for somewhere to party. I'd heard some interesting things about this place, and I wanted to see if they were true. And I ended up dragging them here."

Merlin nodded. "Does it fulfil your expectations?"

Arthur replied, "yes. This place is rather impressive."

Merlin grinned. "You should see some of our other dance halls."

"You mean there are more?" Father will be thrilled, Arthur though internally.

"Plenty. I act as the owner, and manager of the Druids. But I was mentored to do so. The true brains of the operation is a man called Gaius. He and Kilgharrah act as my advisers. They have me run everything, but they heavily influence what I do." Merlin explained.

Arthur was stunned. Gauis was one of his father's most trusted men. He had seen the man just today. He sat there in complete silence, trying to understand what he had just been told.

"Are you alright?" laughed Merlin. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"It's just I've heard the name Gaius before, but in relation to the Pendragon Syndicate," Arthur said slowly.

Merlin squinted his eyes at his guest as if appraising him. "Yes well it's a cover. He works for me."

As much as Arthur tried, Merlin refused to talk business. Arthur was left stumped as his host stood to go speak with Mordred and Gwaine.

"Is everything alright, Arthur?" asked Morgana looking across the table at him.

"Right as rain." He said dully.

Arthur blanched. He had no clue what he was going to tell his father the next morning.

**Whoa, this was a long chapter. I hope to update soon, but I still have yet to develop an actual plot...heh..please leave a review! It will certainly help motivate me! Sorry for the long period of silence...Yrs ~T.W.o.W.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You were out awfully late," Uther said, joining his son at the breakfast table.

Arthur had hardly been able to get any sleep. He kept thinking about everything Merlin had said to him...about Gaius. Also he couldn't get the image of the dark haired youth out of his head. That smirk made Arthur feel dizzy, and that voice made him weak kneed.

"Did you hear me?" Uther said a bit gruffly.

"Yes father," Arthur said, ducking his head in shame. If his father knew about his thoughts he would be beaten for sure. "I guess we just lost track of the time."

Uther seemed unconvinced. He humphed and continued eating the food placed before him. Awkwardly Arthur returned his eyes to the meal before him, trying to get his emotions in check. He had just met Emrys, and he wasn't sure about any of this.

Uther opened his newspaper, pretending to read, before folding it up again. "Will you be going back?"

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I said will you be returning to that _place?_" he asked in disgust.

"I imagine so," Arthur replied.

Uther sighed. "Just try to get some useful information, this time. We need to find out a way to break this Emrys."

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek, so that he wouldn't spill anything about Gauis. He nodded.

Uther huffed, he was beginning to lose patience with the boy.

OoO

In a small townhouse, far from the penthouse belonging to the Pendragon's, Merlin stretched in his room. Currently he was living with Gwen and her brother, as he thought living with Gauis was too risky. Elyan's day job made it so he always had to rise early, leaving just the singer and Merlin in the house. Merlin yawned once more, before throwing on a shirt and descending the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Merlin," Gwen said smiling at her friend.

"Morning Gwen," Merlin yawned again.

"Late night?" Gwen asked conversationally.

"Isn't it always? Your brother had me checking over the books last night," another yawn, "it took hours."

"Well you did insist on spending a lot of time chatting up that new fellow," Gwen smirked.

"What about you and Lancelot? You two seemed pretty cozy last night," Merlin said attempting to change the subject.

"Uh-uh, this about you and Arthur," Gwen said with a wicked grin.

Merlin shook his head. "He's not my type."

"Oh?"

"Too much of a prat," Merlin shrugged. "One of those rich boy types. The kind that doesn't have to work a day in their lives, you know the type. They're different then us, Gwen. We have had to work hard to get to where we are now."

"Yes," Gwen said thoughtfully. "But that shouldn't prejudice him against you already. You two seemed to have a lot in common."

"Prat," Merlin said definitively.

Gwen just smiled one of her smiles, knowing her friend would change his mind eventually.

Later in the morning, when Merlin figured most other people would be awake he decided it was time to make some visits. First he went to the bank, depositing the money the club had made, then he stopped by some dealers, ensuring to get the best shipments of champagne and gin available. When that was done, he decided to go for some social visits.

"Good morning Mordred, Morgana," he said cheerily, entering the cluttered apartment.

"Wasn't expecting you til much later," muttered Mordred groggily.

Morgana simply laughed from the chaise lounge where she was reclining. "My cousin does not seem to flourish in the mornings."

"It's an ungodly hour, Morgana, and you know it," grumbled Mordred.

"It is well past ten," laughed Morgana.

"I hope you two have been enjoying your time at the club," Merlin said, taking his usual chair.

"Of course, it's the bees knees, and you know it." Morgana smiled. "Besides you have the place running smooth as clockwork."

"I agree, although some of the other waiters seem to be slacking in their duties. And I know Gwaine sneaks some drinks, which really isn't smart since he is the valet."

Merlin took in Mordred's report with a nod. "He's Gwaine, I'm not sure any force of nature could stop him from consuming alcohol."

Mordred frowned. "Still I think it rather foolish –"

Merlin sighed, "yes I will speak to him."

Mordred smiled. "Good."

The conversation strayed from business, as Merlin asked after Morgana's many boyfriends, and how their cat Aithusa was faring. Through all this Mordred stayed silent and pensive. He knew that speakeasies all throughout Camelot were being bought out by the Pendragon Syndicate. And that if Merlin weren't careful, the Druids would soon be on their radar, it they weren't already. And clubs weren't being taken by the Pendragon's, then they were being trashed by the most vengeful pair of cops this city had. Mordred wasn't the type to stay around and watch a business fail, and he sure as hell didn't want to deal with the Pendragon's, or the cops. If it were anyone else he would have turned tail a long time ago, but since it was Emrys he felt that he had to stay by his boss's side. They had been through a lot, and Mordred was in Emrys's debt. After Merlin saved Mordred from being run over by a street car as a child, the boy had felt a deep loyalty towards the other.

"Mordred, you alright? You've been staring at the book case for the last five minutes," Morgana said glancing over at her cousin.

Mordred's lips tightened. "Have you thought about the Pendragon Syndicate? Or even the coppers?"

"What?" Merlin was confused.

"You know, surly you have to aware of them by now. The Pendragons are buying out every individually owned speakeasy. They're creating a monopoly in this city, and soon Druids won't be welcome," Mordred said angrily.

Merlin sighed. "Of course I am aware of them."

"Then why haven't you done anything?" Mordred screamed. Morgana looked uneasily from him to Merlin.

"I don't want to start a war when there is no need for one. Let them show their hand, and we shall see what to do," Merlin said thinking back to what Gaius had said. "Besides, we have an inside man."

"You mean Gauis?" Mordred had finally begun to calm down.

"Yes, the old man is a rather trusted business partner of Uther's," Merlin said.

"And how do you know he's loyal to us?" Mordred asked slitting his eyes.

Merlin stood angrily. "He raised me. Gaius would never give us up. Don't you dare question his loyalty. Or I shall have to question yours."

Mordred shrunk back into his chair with a huff.

"I better get going. I need to speak with some friends of mine. Good day Morgana, Mordred," Merlin said icily.

He stepped out into the hot sun and strode back to where his car was waiting.

"You didn't have to be so mean," Morgana said quietly.

"I know. Sometimes I just get so angry at the world. I guess I need to find a way to relax," Mordred said looking at his cousin weakly.

Morgana smiled. "You need to learn to have more fun. I'm taking you to out for some good old fashioned fun."

Mordred huffed. "I'm not a child anymore Morgana, you don't need to take care of me."

"Nonsense, you will always be my little cousin. And I will always look out for you." Morgana said going to her room to change out of her robe.

Mordred sighed. He had to admit his family was a bit insane, but they did care for him.

OoO

In the center of town was a worn old office belonging to the police. The place had a tired vibe, as most of the officers had given up trying to defeat the corruption in the fair city of Camelot. Half the members of the force were on somebody's pay check, and the other half didn't care about which gang ruled the underworld. None of it seemed to matter.

"I hate it here. I hate how lazy they have all become," hissed Morgeuse to her partner.

Senred had long ago learned to just nod and listen to his partner's rants.

"They are pigs. All of them, and deserve to be taken down!" the woman continued.

"Who? The crime lords, or the officers?" Senred asked in confusion.

Morgeuse rolled her eyes, "both. I hate them all. None of these fools take this crime spree seriously. Those stupid Pendragon's think they own this damn city, well they are wrong. I'm going to bring them down, piece by piece if I have to."

"I'd be careful who I say that around if I were you," Senred warned. "Most of these men are on their pay as it is."

Morgeuse glared at her partner. "As if I don't know that. I just want to take them down."

"What about Emrys?" asked Senred.

"He is just as bad. Of course his operation isn't quite as much of a threat, but he is a young fool. He doesn't understand the power of what his operation can do." Morgeuse said bitterly. "Turning good girls into harlots. Did you know he did that to my sister?"

"Yes," Senred sighed. He had heard this story thousands of times.

"Morgana was such a sweet pretty thing," Morgeuse began. "She always was running after me, showing me flowers she picked, or drawings she had made. We were the best of friends. Then one day she began to be curious. She was curious of what our cousin Mordred did, and the man he worked for. _Emrys_. How I loathe the name now. He has bought her affections with liquor and he has charmed her with the easy life. He turned something so innocent, dirty. I hate him for it. One day my sister will return to me, and she will become clean. Then when the I am mayor, and I rule this city, she can be a part of it with me. Together we will make this city great."

Senred tried to hold back a yawn, but it slipped out before he could do anything.

"You got a problem with that?" Morgeuse growled.

Senred gave her a lazy smile. "Baby steps, doll face. Let's start with the Pendragon's, and then we can see about getting your sister back."

"Don't call me doll face," Morgeuse said with disgust.

Senred sighed. His partner was sure beautiful, but she was scary as hell. If she had been anyone else, he probably would have tried something with her, but knowing just how crazy she was, he kept his distance. He figured she would land him a promotion when she was made mayor of the city. It was the only reason he stuck around.

**I guess this is just more of an exposition/setting the background. Since I'm not really sure where the plot is going yet, it may take awhile for me to come up with another chapter...although I do already have some ideas. If you have suggestions or comments please leave them below. Also favorite or follow this story if you like it! Thank you to those who already have. ~T.W.o.W.**


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin continued his day out, driving around the cluttered streets of Camelot, taking in the sights and sounds.

Arthur needed to clear his head. Being around his father was making him nervous, sure he was about to spill something. He made a cheap excuse to get away from the house, anywhere. Of course if he used his car his father would check the milage and see that he was avoiding him, so he went on foot. He enjoyed the bustling sidewalks of Camelot. There were florists, more like girls with baskets, selling their wares to anyone who would listen, men in suits hurrying to offices, dames leisurely strolling with their man. Arthur took it all in with pleasure, simply wishing he could be normal, and not have been raised in a house of crime.

As he was strolling about he recognized scarlet Mercer Series 5, belonging to a certain Merlin Emrys. The car was parked outside some business offices, probably one of Merlin's fronts, Arthur guessed.

Merlin had stopped to visit more of his friends, and upon exiting the building he found a familiar face admiring his car.

"Hello there," he said, a crooked smile on his lips.

Arthur turned in shock, he hadn't meant to get caught here. "Ni-nice car."

Merlin smiled, the man seemed flustered, and he thought that it was adorable. "Thanks, care for a drive? I was just headed to The Rising Sun, myself, and I wouldn't mind some company."

Arthur nodded.

The Rising Sun was a small cafe located near the center of town. It was almost afternoon, and the cafe had settled into a quiet buzz. The morning rush was over, and a few regulars were coming in for lunch.

"Emrys," a pretty waitress said with a big smile. "Who's your friend?"

"Freya, this is Arthur. Arthur Freya," he said with a wry smile.

"I take it you'll want your usual?" she asked cheerily.

"Sounds lovely Freya, and whatever he wants," Merlin hadn't even looked at the menu.

Arthur set it down and ordered a sandwich and coffee. With another smile she whisked away the papers and floated off.

Merlin caught Arthur staring at her. "She's pretty, yeah?"

"Hm?" Arthur looked as if his hand had been caught in a cookie jar. "How do you know her?"

"She's my ward," Merlin replied.

"But –"

"What? We look about the same age?" Arthur nodded. "Well you see we were childhood friends, her and I. Ever since I came to Camelot we'd been real close. Well when her parents were arrested she moved in with my mom and I. They were charged and killed, and my mom died –"

Arthur flushed. He hadn't meant to pry. "I'm sorry."

Merlin smiled sadly. "It's alright. Freya is a little younger than I, and so I became her guardian. Well not legally, but I look out for her."

"And are you interested in her?" asked Arthur, hoping Emrys said no.

"I was, when I was younger. But I realized we aren't right for each other. Anyway I try to keep her out of this part of my life."

Arthur understood. He hated to see his loved ones get hurt in the business.

Merlin seemed to shake off any darkness around him, and his crooked smile tugged at his lips. "So Arthur, what do you do for a living."

Arthur froze. He hadn't been preparing for this contingency, not this early at least. "Uh I sell stocks."

Merlin nodded. "Don't know much about them myself, but Elyan does. Perhaps you should talk to him sometime."

Arthur nodded even though he knew that if he talked to Elyan he'd be screwed. "It's a fair enough trade."

Merlin nodded. Just looking at Arthur gave him the impression of a stocks broker. Arthur wore the finest suits, and his hair was always perfectly styled, unlike Merlin's own. There was an air of goodness, legalness, around the chap. Something Merlin found refreshing.

"And you? How's the business going?" Arthur asked.

Freya came by then, bringing plates heaped with food. "Here you boys go. Will you be wanting anything else."

"No thank you Freya," Merlin said with utter politeness and respect. She bobbed a little curtsey and left.

"Let's not talk business. Not here," Merlin looked about anxiously, before biting into his food.

Arthur seemed to understand, and following his lead, took a huge bite of sandwich. The food was perfectly done, the bread was crispy and the cheese melted in his mouth. They ate mostly in silence. Arthur couldn't help but notice how ravenous the man in front of him was. It was as if he never got enough meals.

Merlin was skinny. That could certainly not be doubted. Everything about him was so angular, so opposite to Arthur. There was something about the boy that drew the heir to the Pendragon Syndicate to him. Every feature of Merlin's told a story, those bony cheekbones, wild hair. Arthur was curious. He led a daring life, and yet it all seemed mundane compared to Emrys. Everything seemed beige when he was in his father's appartments, but with the Druid with him the world was reds and blues. A world full of color.

"Oi, prat, are you alright?"

Arthur jumped, the voice startled him. "What did you call me?"

Merlin swallowed, he hadn't meant to call the stock broker, a man with a _legal _job, a prat. It had slipped out. "Nothing."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Tell me, in your spare time do you just like to make up names for me."

"No," Merlin lied.

"Tell me a few," Arthur sat back with a smug expression.

Merlin sighed. He and Gwaine had gotten really drunk the other night, and had begun bashing Arthur. Well it mostly had been Merlin, Gwaine was too busy laughing at him.

"Well there's clotpole, dollophead, cabbage-head, turnip-head, and er Gwaine calls you princess," Merlin muttered. When he looked up Arthur wasn't angry, well not really.

Arthur wore a look of surprise. "Is you life so dull that you spend your time making up rude names for me?"

"Only when I'm drunk."

Arthur blushed, he didn't even want to think about a drunk Merlin. Cheeks flushed, hands being needy, grabbing his hair and arms. Grabbing everything. Those pouty lips on his own, tasting like champagne...Arthur shook his head. Why was he even thinking those things?

Freya came up, all mirth, laughter bubbling from her lips. "What's this, is Emrys being mean to you?"

Merlin blushed, "you heard that?"

"Half the cafe heard you two," she smiled. "Can I get you boys anything else? Dessert?"

"I think it's best if we go," Merlin said opening his check book.

They paid and departed.

"Where are we going now?" Arthur asked.

"Come, I want to take you to my favorite part of the city," Merlin said getting into his car.

They drove for hours, far away from the bustle of Camelot and its neighboring cities. Arthur snorted, "I thought you were showing me your favorite part of the _city_."

Merlin just hummed to the radio, a smile on his face. Soon they reached the south most tip of county. A large lake spread before them.

"I come out here to think," Merlin said looking at the calm waters.

Unintentionally they had arrived at sunset, the sun cast beautiful designs in the water.

"What's that building?" Arthur asked. He was referring to a tower that was tumbling down on an island at the center of the lake.

"Dunno, been there for forever."

They sat in silence.

Once the sun had set, an air of awkwardness sunk into the car nestling its way between them.

"We better go back," Arthur said almost regretfully.

Merlin nodded, the silence was soon filled with the sound of the ignition. Arthur turned to glance at the lake one more time. "What's this place called?"

"Avalon."

Arthur looked at it, and felt a chill on the back of his neck. He felt he would return, and when he did it wouldn't be in happy times as these.

**Mmmm cliffhanger. Also notice how they are starting to fall for each other? Well sort of. Anyway I finally have an idea for where this story is going. Please review! Thank you to those who have. ~T.W.o.W.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur avoided the Magic Room for the next few nights, he didn't want his father becoming overly suspicious. He assumed that when he returned he would be going alone, but to his surprise that wasn't the case.

"I know you're going back. To that place," Percival said awkwardly shuffling his feet. He had caught Pendragon about to sneak out of the darkened loft. Before Arthur could protest or say a word he added, "and I would like to join you."

"What?" Arthur was stunned.

"I...I don't want to be considered a turn coat or nothing...it's just I made a promise," Percy muttered.

Arthur thought back to the night he had spent there with Percy and Leon. As far as he could remember Percy had hardly stayed in the club, for the most of the evening he had been missing. Arthur nodded, it would be good to have a friend there.

They drove off in Percy's white Packard heading to the outskirts of Camelot. Even though night had fallen awhile ago, the streets of the city were still very much alive. People in cars drove off to foreign places, in fine dinner wear. Others slunk about looking for parties that were still going. Very few were worried about the coppers, who had become lazy and were on the bankroll of someone, the city was coming a part at its seams.

Once they arrived, to Arthur's surprise, Percy didn't follow him inside. Instead he remained outside talking to the valet...the one who had decided to call Arthur, Princess. So that's what his promise had been. Arthur smiled and made his way inside. It would appear that romance was in the air. As soon as he entered the establishment he found Lancelot and Gwen sitting quite close to one another in a booth.

The band was playing music, not the usual quick stuff, but a much slower, softer version. Couples were dancing, close to one another, hands clasped faces close.

Arthur had arrived later than usual, and Merlin was already there. He smiled as he watched his friend come over.

"How're you liking this atmosphere?" Arthur asked with a smile.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "please. I'd rather just leave now."

Arthur was surprised. "I'm shocked that men aren't swarming for your attention."

"They know its held with someone else," Merlin flitted his eyes up at Arthur, to see if he got the hint. He didn't.

"What a pity for all the good men of Camelot," joked Arthur.

Merlin sighed, "yes I suppose so, although the ones here aren't usually the good sort."

"Then it is a pity for the villainous ones as well," Arthur added.

"That it is," Merlin said dryly. "Come, this place is dead."

Merlin grabbed Arthur's sleeve and led him out of the Magic Room, only to find Gwaine intertwined with Percy. Merlin gagged a bit, as a joke, and continued dragging Arthur to his car.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked.

"We're meeting a friend of mine. I was promised tea, and a good evening with him," Merlin mused. "Figured you should meet him anyway."

"Why?"

"Well you seem a fan of the Magic Room, he is just one of the great men who keeps its doors open." Merlin explained climbing behind the wheel.

They drove deeper out into the country side once more. The drive was silent, and after a short while they made it to a small tumbledown sort of cottage. Merlin got out of the car and gave a knock, Arthur could hear some muttering inside, and then they were bid to enter.

It was a cramped little cottage. Every surface was covered with books. The room was hazy, as its sole occupant was just recently smoking opium.

"Welcome Emrys, and who is our guest?" asked the man in a rich gravely voice.

"Kilgharrah, this is Arthur. Arthur this is my adviser Kilgharrah," Merlin introduced the two.

Kilgharrah was a tall man with hair that stuck up about his ears. His skin was mottled from age, and almost translucent. He had a flat head, with a long nose, on its tip were currently balanced a pair of horn rim glasses. He held out a claw of hand, and with a firm grasp he shook Arthur's own. Even though it was clear the man had been smoking awhile, his eyes were still bright and wary.

"The pleasure is mine. Would you boys care for some tea?" He asked standing to prepare the water.

Merlin agreed for them both. Kilgharrah disappeared into another room, presumably the kitchen.

When he returned, he was carrying a tray with four cups of tea.

"Why are there four?" asked Arthur picking one up.

Kilgharrah just looked down on Arthur with a serene smile. "It would be rude to only have three."

Arthur looked bewildered. Merlin just laughed. "Kilgharrah just has a sense for these things."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Kilgharrah shuffled about to go see who it was.

"Did he just predict that there would be another guest?" whispered Arthur.

"Oh yes, he has a feel for this, in his bones," Merlin said with mock seriousness. The smile dropped from his face, "he's always been able to predict things. Always is calling me at odd hours to tell me to do things. Hasn't been wrong yet."

Arthur nodded, he would need to be careful around Kilgharrah then. The old man returned with his guest, a man who was very familiar to Arthur.

"Arthur meet Gaius," Merlin said jumping up to shake the other man's hand.

Gaius looked over at him with mild surprise, but his face betrayed nothing. "Arthur. Nice to meet you."

"And you sir," Arthur shook the hand. "I'm not really sure why Merlin brought me here, to be honest."

"Yes, why did you bring your...ah...friend?" asked Kilgharrah taking up his pipe, blowing a puff of tobacco.

Merlin gave a crooked smile, "The Magic room was full of couples, and I had to rescue him from it."

Gaius chuckled softly at the boy's antics. "And you didn't choose to go to another dance hall?"

Merlin shrugged. "I had an appointment with Kilgharrah. I figured he could come along."

Kilgharrah nodded softly, slightly out of it, "tea?"

Gaius took the mug offered to him and sat down. The others joined him in chairs around the small room. That evening they avoided talking business as to not isolate Arthur. Instead they talked about all the deplorable things happening in Camelot...the ones not related to the Druids, that is. It was a lively discussion, and only Arthur was blind to all the crooked smiles Merlin was giving him. Too soon it became very late, and Merlin offered to drive Arthur back into the city.

Once they were gone it was just the two old men.

"That lad with Merlin, that was Arthur Pendragon," Gaius muttered. What a headache this all was.

"Will he give you up?" asked Kilgharrah puffing on his pipe.

"I doubt it," Gaius said warily. "Those two together..."

Kilgharrah had a pleased smile on his lips, like a cat that had just gotten his canary. "Oh yes, two sides of the same coin."

Gaius looked at the old man like he had gone mad. "It doesn't seem very wise..."

"Not wise?" Kilgharrah puffed. "Most certainly it will end in tragedy!"

Gaius looked worried. "I must tell someone."

Slowly Kilgharrah shook his head, "best not. Let it all flow as it's supposed to."

"But tragedy?"

"For the best, old friend. After the tragedy Camelot will be a better place. Druids will be accepted," Kilgharrah had a serene look on his face. But in his gut Gaius knew he had to do something.

It was late, but Gaius knew where he had to go. He headed to the apartment kept in town by Morgana and Mordred. He knocked on the door, once, twice.

"Hullo?" Mordred opened the door, looking dead on his feet.

"I've got something to tell you," Gaius said. "It concerns that new boy Merlin's been with."

"Arthur?" Mordred was still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"He's the single heir to the Pendragon Syndicate," Gaius hurried on.

Suddenly Mordred was completely awake. "Arthur...Pendragon."

"That's him."

"What is he doing with us?" asked Mordred in disgust.

"Trying to find a way to destroy us, just like Uther wants. Protect Merlin. Do whatever, but don't let that boy die," begged Gaius.

Mordred nodded, sending the old man away to rest. He turned to the living room.

"Did you hear that?"

Morgana had a look of complete blood lust on her face. "How dare he use us? How dare he come after Merlin? Pendragon, I will kill you myself if I have to."

Mordred nodded grimly. This meant complete destruction.

**As y'all can see this is following a similar pattern to the show. Except reasons for actions have changed slightly. Please leave a review and or follow/favorite. It means so much to me, and it actually motivates me. Thank you to those who have! Sorry for the short-ish chapter. ~T.W.o.W.**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin was sitting in his office looking over papers when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said cheerfully.

Mordred entered, the usual scowl on his face ten times darker. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that Mordred?" asked Merlin leaning forward.

"That new boy, your little pet," the words were spat out from his mouth.

"Who, Arthur?"

"Yes Arthur. He's not what he says he is." Mordred sighed impatiently.

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Then what exactly is he?"

"A Pendragon," hissed Mordred. He was getting quite good at that actually.

"Wait, what?" asked Merlin.

"Gaius came to tell Morgana and I that he recognized your new friend as Arthur Pendragon," Mordred replied, a smug look on his face.

"Arthur...Pendragon...Why didn't I see this before?" Merlin was truly angry now. He felt betrayed, and like a fool. To think he had even started to show some affection to the other man.

"He tricked us all," Mordred said darkly. "Gaius wanted me to warn you before anything happened."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, I can see everything now. What a fool I've been."

Mordred bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir."

Merlin cracked a small smile. "It's not your fault, Mordred. Thank you for telling me."

Mordred bowed his head once more before leaving the room. Merlin sat, with his feet on his desk in deep thought. He tugged thoughtfully at the chain around his neck, pulling the pendant he always wore for good luck out from under his shirt. It was a miniature sword cast in sterling silver, with writing down the front too small to be read by the naked eye. But Merlin knew that it said Excalibur. It had been given to him as a gift from Kilgharrah, who had promised that it would protect him. Merlin snorted, that old man was crazy.

There was a knock on the door, before the head of his secretary appeared from the crack in the door.

"Emrys, sir, an Arthur is on the phone. Would you like to speak to him?" she said quietly.

Merlin's hands balled up into fists, anger surged through him once more. "No." it came out through gritted teeth, he was barely staying calm.

The secretary nodded, before shutting the door with a click.

"Mr. Emrys cannot make it to the phone at this time, can I take a message?" it was the voice of the young lady from before.

Arthur frowned. He was in his own apartments, it being too early for him to even get out of bed. "Are you sure he's not there? Mer- Emrys always likes to get an early start. Is he sick?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"No sir, Mr. Emrys is in perfect health. He just cannot take a phone call at this moment," the secretary said patiently. "Can I take a message for you?"

Arthur sighed. "No, thank you though."

"Of course sir," there was a click as the call was disconnected. Arthur fell back onto his pillows in frustration. He had wanted to talk to Merlin, not about anything of real importance, but just because.

Arthur shook his head. Was he falling for Emrys? He wasn't really his type...So thin, with a mop of dark hair, hiding bright eyes and flushed cheeks. No certainly not his type. But the more Arthur thought about it, the more he realized that he was very attracted to the other. He groaned, how Romeo and Juliet this whole affair was. Why couldn't he have just found a guy in his own gang, someone his father would approve of. If his father knew his son was gay, that is. Uther had kept throwing young women at his son, in hopes of finding a match. None of them had worked out, for obvious reasons.

Arthur looked out the window, before making a decision. He got out of bed and threw on whatever was nearest him. He passed his father in the dining room.

"Arthur, you're up early," Uther sounded pleasantly surprised.

Arthur just kept walking, causing his father to follow him to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting with one of our partners," Arthur lied. "I figured I should inspect them, and make sure the money is where it is in the books."

Uther nodded with a satisfied look. His son would make a great leader one day.

Arthur brushed by his father, and entered the bustling world of Camelot. Men in suits with briefcases were hurrying to their offices. Women were milling about cafes, and shops whispering gossip like little birds. It was so chaotic. Even in his car he couldn't drown out the noise of the city. It seemed to seep in like water, and honestly Arthur felt like he was drowning. He made his way to the other part of town, where he knew Merlin's offices were.

He parked the car, and made his way into the brightly lit rooms. "Hello, I'm here to see Emrys," Arthur said leaning against the front counter.

A woman looked up at him. "Do you have an appointment?"

Arthur grinned. "Come now, Miss, I'm an old friend of his. Do I really need an appointment."

It was clear the woman had dealt with unsavory types of men before, and she didn't seem the kind to back down. "If you don't have an appointment, then I'm afraid you can't see him. Mr. Emrys is a very busy man."

Arthur suddenly realized where he had heard that voice before, it was the secretary he had spoken to this morning. "Look I called earlier hoping to speak with him, but he was busy. So I decided to come down here myself to see him. Is he free now?"

She eyed him carefully. After their previous chat Merlin had called her in and told her that if Arthur came by she was to keep him out at any cost. "I'm afraid he's in a meeting."

Arthur shrugged. "I can wait."

"It may last all day," she warned.

"Ring him up, see how long it will take," Arthur said.

She sighed, this man was insufferable. "Mr. Emrys? My apologies, I know you didn't want to be bothered, but there is a Mr –?"

"Just Arthur," the boy supplied.

She nodded. "Arthur here to see you. Any clue when you will be done the meeting? Yes I see. Yes, that is what I told him. He is very persistent in that matter. Yes, sir. I will do what I can." She hung up the phone before turning to their guest again. "It appears that Mr. Emrys will be very busy all day. He asks that you come back another day."

Arthur sighed. "Alright, give him my card will ya?"

She took the card from his hand and set it on her desk. "Thank you for stopping by."

He put his hat back on, and strolled leisurely outside. There was definitely something going on, that wasn't quite right. He walked into the alley as if searching the walls for something. On the third story, just by the fire escape Arthur could see the dark head of his friend. And surprisingly he was alone. Arthur smirked. He jumped up, pulling the ladder down and made his way up the set of stairs.

Behind Merlin there was a knock at his window, causing him to jump. He turned his chair around, and to his surprise he found Arthur Pendragon banging on the window. Merlin's jaw dropped. He glared at the other, before spinning his chair around completely ignoring the other. The knocking didn't stop. It got to the point where Merlin was sure he was about to go crazy.

"What do you want!?" He opened the window so suddenly, that Arthur fell back onto his butt.

"Nice ruse you've got going, but clearly you aren't in a meeting," Arthur said with one of his cocky grins.

"Did you ever think that maybe I had a job? Work that needs to get done. I can't spend all my time babysitting you," Merlin retorted.

"Can I come in?" Arthur asked with a sweet smile.

"No."

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair," Arthur teased.

"I said, no."

Arthur's smile dropped. "What's gotten into you?"

Merlin tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know, _Pendragon_, why don't you enlighten me."

All the color drained from Arthur's face. He let out a little oh, before falling silent.

"That's what I thought," Merlin said about to slam the window shut.

"Wait, I can explain," Arthur said hurriedly.

"Really? How do explain lying to my face. Lying to all my friends? Stop being cliché, and get off my fire escape," Merlin said angrily.

"Merlin?"

It was too late. The window was shut, and the blinds were drawn. Miserably Arthur made his way back down the fire escape. He looked once more at the building before turning to go. He'd just have to find a way of proving himself to Emrys. Then everything would get better.

**Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. It's because of y'all that I finally got around to updating! A little note. I'm going to change the genre because honestly the way this story is headed isn't actually all that humourous. I thought it was gonna be a lighthearted type story, but that just doesn't quite work with this plot. So just warning y'all now. I hope none of you chose to abandon me because of that! I promise you there will be a happy ending. ~T.W.o.W**


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur couldn't sleep that night. Or the next. Everything he had thought or known felt wrong. Uther didn't seem to notice. A relief if anything. A couple of his closer friends began to suspect something. At first they asked him questions, hoping to get some kind of response from him. But after a week or so they let him be. Arthur kept up the pretense of spying on The Magic Room, going off into the night if only to disappear. He stayed far away from the speakeasy knowing he wasn't welcome. Instead he just wandered Camelot.

It had been three weeks since Arthur had had any contact with the Druids. He was out, another evening stroll, when he caught sight of a form he recognized.

"Morgana!" he called out. She had always shown him kindness.

She turned, her face falling from mild curiosity to disgust. "Pendragon."

A sneer marred her beautiful features. Arthur was confused. "What is wrong Morgana?"

"You betrayed me, you betrayed my kind. You and your father are the scum of the earth," she hissed.

Arthur was dumbfounded. "I don't know-"

"Please, don't embarrass yourself. Spying is certainly a form of betrayal."

His shoulders drooped. "Is there anyway I can make it up? Please I just need to speak to Emrys."

She reared back. "You have no right to say that name. No right to ask anything of me."

From behind her came another voice. "Morgana, are you coming?"

Mordred appeared from the shadows, a scowl grew on his face when he saw who she was speaking to. "You," he spat out. "Get away from my cousin."

He pulled her away, and before Arthur could call out they had vanished into the crowd. Arthur leaned against the facade of the building. Everything was a mess. He knew if only he could get close enough to Merlin to explain, then perhaps everything could work itself out. But Morgana had rejected him, telling him to stay away. He knew he ought to respect her wishes, but something inside him wouldn't let this go. Something he had inherited from his father, he thought cringing. He kept walking. It was early yet, so Arthur made his way to The Rising Sun. Perhaps if he could find Freya she would be understanding.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for one of your waitresses? Her name is Freya," Arthur said speaking to the hostess.

She smiled up at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but she had to quit her job just yesterday."

"Do you know where I could find her?" he asked desperately.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't give out that information," the hostess apologized.

"Do you know why she left?" he asked.

"Something to do with her guardian worrying about her safety. Apparently she was being stalked by some gentleman or another," the hostess looked at Arthur, as if he could be the stalker.

"Please can you tell me anything more?"

A steely look came into her eyes. "I'm afraid I really am quite busy."

"Come you must know where she is," Arthur protested.

"I think it would be best if you leave now," the waitress said coldly.

"Arthur?"

He turned ready for another verbal beating, only to find a kind face looking up at him. "Gwen?"

"It's lovely to see you. You haven't been around in ages," Gwen said grabbing her coat and following Arthur outside.

"Yes, well I'm not really welcome," Arthur muttered.

Gwen laughed. "Morgana and Mordred getting to you? They can be a little over zealous when it comes to Merlin."

Arthur nodded. "I thought all the Druids hated me. Why are you even talking to me?"

She smiled. "I saw the way Emrys was around you. Everyone did, really. He's not like that anymore. He barely smiles these days. He's worried about the Syndicate, his business, and Freya of course. Nasty bit that she been followed about."

Arthur nodded. "I am sorry for that. I hope she's alright."

"She can take care of herself. We Druids are a strong lot," Gwen said cocking one hip. "But I can try to find a way to get you in to speak with Merlin."

"Why would you do that?" Arthur was taken aback.

"You made quite a few friends at The Magic Room, Lancelot, Elyan, me, Gwaine. We want to help you out. Well and Gwaine misses Percy," giggled Gwen. "But that's beside the point. We're just as loyal to Emrys as Morgana and Mordred are, but we aren't blinded by loyalty. We can see love when it's in our presence. Something those two haven't had the chance to truly experience."

"Love?" asked Arthur, blood draining from his face.

Gwen laughed. "Of course, it's obvious! You should see the way Merlin sulks about."

Arthur nodded, he had been pretty out of sorts lately, but he wouldn't have pinned it on love.

"Arthur?" Gwen said.

"Hm?"

"You were looking off into space," laughed Gwen. "Well I better get going to the club. Meet us for lunch tomorrow at The Rising Sun for lunch. We can formulate a plan then. Oh, and bring Percival. I had to promise him, even to get Gwaine to consider helping you out."

She turned to leave. "Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," and he meant it, from the bottom of his heart.

She just gave one of her sweet smiles before joining the crowd. Arthur decided to keep walking the streets, but as he did so he found that his heart felt lighter. There was a metaphorical bounce to his step, and Camelot no longer felt like it was made up of strangers.

OoO

The next afternoon couldn't come soon enough. In the morning Arthur busied himself going through papers for his father. Percival had promised to join Arthur, and things were beginning to look up.

The Rising Sun was crowded for lunch, as it was everyday, making it optimal to plan and not be overheard. When Arthur and Percival arrived the Druids were already at a corner booth. Gwaine grinned toothily, and Gwen sent them a small smile of welcome. The other two men had furrowed brows and pursed lips.

"Hello Arthur, Percival," Gwen said merrily.

Percy slid down next to Gwaine, causing the brunet to smile even more. Arthur took the seat opposite, sitting beside Gwen.

"Look here Pendragon," Lancelot said. "It's not that I dislike you, but know that what I am doing I am doing because I owe Merlin. He has done a lot for me, for all of us, and we don't want to be in his debt any longer."

Elyan nodded. "We like you, Arthur. You seem like a good guy, but know that if you or your family tries anything –"

"We will not hesitate to end you," Gwaine finished.

Arthur nodded. He understood. Everyone seemed to relax just the slightest bit. "So where do we start?"

"We have to show Emrys that you aren't your family. That you have not intentions of following along with the Pendragon Syndicate's reign of terror," explained Elyan.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"Talk to Gaius," Gwen said from under Lancelot's arm. "Merlin trusts Gaius, he trusts the old man's opinions and judgments. He doesn't always listen to the advice, but it doesn't hurt."

Arthur nodded. "Doesn't seem to hard."

"Prove to him you won't hurt Merlin. That's what he fears. He loves the boy like a son," Lancelot said.

"It won't be easy regaining Merlin's trust," cautioned Gwaine.

Gwen nodded. "Not since the incident with Nimueh."

"Who?" asked Arthur.

Gwen sighed. "Awhile back, when Merlin just started out there was this dame. She was one of the last of the original Druids. She promised to help Merlin fight back against the Pendragons."

"Instead she poisoned him, almost killing him," Elyan added, "and blamed it on a rival gang."

"Almost?"

"He drank the poison, but Gaius found a way to draw it out of his system," Gwaine continued.

"But it just about killed the old man. Merlin was at death's door as well." Gwen added. "That's when Emrys decided to be more wary of any outside threats. That one girl destroyed any trust he felt towards outsiders."

Arthur nodded. "What happened to Nimueh?"

Elyan looked a bit said. "It turned out she was an assassin. She kept coming after Merlin, until he finally got her in the end."

Arthur sighed. He had his work cut out for him, but as he looked around the table he felt some hope. These people were willing to help return to what felt like his family. They were risking so much to help him.

"Two sides," muttered Gwaine.

"Huh?" asked Arthur.

"Of the same coin," Lancelot murmured.

"What are you going on about?" Arthur asked.

"It's just something we heard, can't remember where we picked it up," Gwaine shrugged, but clearly he was disturbed.

Gwen nodded. "Yes that does sound familiar. I just wish I could remember where I heard it."

"Was it that fortune teller at the county fair?" asked Lancelot.

"Perhaps," Elyan looked perturbed as well. Suddenly all eyes were on Arthur.

"Have you heard that expression before?" asked Gwaine.

Arthur shook his head.

"Funny, I've got this feeling that it has to do with you," Gwen said shaking her head.

"Don't tell me you've started sensing things in your bones. Next it'll be a love of smoking pipes," teased Lancelot.

Suddenly the heavy mood broke, and everyone was laughing.

"What is with Kilgharrah anyway? How can he sense all those things?" asked Arthur.

Elyan shrugged. "I don't know, he just does."

The rest of lunch was spent quite merrily. It was full of jokes and laughter, as if they had all been friends for ages. When they got up to leave no one even noticed the couple in the booth behind them.

"Pendragons and Druids getting along?" seethed the woman. "This spells trouble."

"Calm down, Morgeuse."

"We need to execute our plan even sooner," she glowered at her partner. "Have you found enough hired guns yet?"

Senred nodded lazily.

"We strike tomorrow," she muttered.

Senred had learned to just go with his partner's plans. It was all much easier if he did, so what if some innocents got in the way. The sooner she was mayor, the sooner he would have his promotion. That was all he cared about.

**Oooh trouble's brewing! Want to get all the news first, then follow and or favorite to find out when I update! Ha, anyway thank you to everyone who has already. Please leave a review? They make me update faster, I promise! The next chapter has a lot of drama, just warning y'all now. Hope to hear from you. Buh-bye ~T.W.o.W.**


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur stormed into Gaius' apartments, finding the old man in his favorite chair, reading a book.

"What did you tell him about me?" Arthur's voice shook with rage.

The old man looked up expectantly. "Ah, Arthur."

"I kept your secret, why couldn't you have just kept mine?!" the Pendragon heir said pacing about the carpeted floor.

"Please, my dear boy," Gaius began.

"What is so important to you that you would risk our happiness. We were happy, Gaius. At least we could have been, someday."

"Arthur, your secret was bound to get out. Merlin would find out eventally, and what would you do then. Would you still be shouting at one of your oldest friends?" Gaius asked calmly. How Arthur hated the calmness the old man seemed to have.

"You are no friend. You have betrayed my father."

"Your father and I are dear friends, but I do not like the way he rules this city," Gaius confessed.

"Then why stick around?" Arthur sneered.

Gaius peered up at the boy in astonishment. "For you Arthur. You are to bring Camelot into a golden age."

"Who told you that? Kilgharrah?" scoffed Arthur.

Gaius gave him a sad smile. "I can't tell you that. Not yet."

"What the hell does that mean?" Arthur's voice becoming even more heated.

"It's not your time to know yet."

"Know what?" Arthur asked frustratedly.

"The future. Your destiny."

"It's impossible to know the future," laughed Arthur.

Gaius shrugged. "As I said, you are not ready."

Desperate, Arthur lunged at the old man. "Who knows? What destiny?"

"People. There are a few druids who know what will happen," Gaius said. "And this future that is coming, is not a happy one."

"Then we must stop it!" Arthur said desperately.

"And that is why you cannot know it. No man can," Gaius reasoned.

"But some do?"

"Yes."

"Who. Please Gaius, at least tell me that much."

"You have met one of them."

"Kilgharrah? The things he feels in his bones is the future?" Arthur asked.

"Oh he does much more than feel things in his bones," chuckled Gaius.

"Who else?" Arthur asked eagerly.

"A young druid girl, perhaps you met her."

Arthur tried to think back to all the girls he had met since meeting Merlin.

"Morgana?"

"She probably is able to sense something, but no. Even she does not know the consequences of her actions, and what they will lead to."

"Gwen?"

"No. Definitely not her."

"Who Gaius?"

"A young woman named Freya. She is cursed with knowing the outcome of this fate."

Arthur's mind was reeling at Gaius' words. "Is that why Merlin hid her?"

"Partially. There is another, one who poses a much bigger threat than any of the others."

"More than Morgana?"

"Oh yes, this one is much worse. The police officer Morgeuse."

Arthur's brow furrowed. "I know that woman. She never seemed like much of a threat to me, a bit batty perhaps..."

"You must be very careful around her, Arthur. She is dangerous."

"Thank you for the warning, Gaius. I had better get back."

With a ferocity that shook Arthur to the core, Gaius' hand reached out and grabbed a hold of Arthur's wrist. "Not yet. Please. Not yet."

"What do you mean? Is this something having to do with my destiny?"

Gaius studied Arthur closely. "If you return now, you shall most surely die."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Percy? Leon? The others will they be alright?"

Gaius' grip only tightened.

"Gaius. If my men are about to die, then I should be there. Gaius. Gaius!" Arthur said trying to pull away.

"You cannot go."

"I must. I've known Leon since infancy-"

"Longer," muttered Gaius.

"Wha-? Never mind. Leon and Percy are some of my loyalest men. I can't abandon them, fate or not."

"Just this once, Arthur don't be stupid."

"Oh god, what about my father? I have to go," Arthur said tripping back as he pulled away.

Gaius' eyes clouded over with sorrow. "I'm so tired of seeing everyone run to their deaths."

This caused Arthur to pause. "What are you talking about? Gaius, what do you mean?"

"So many deaths. My god, when will it end?"

Arthur stared as Gaius rose from his chair and in a trance walk away. Arthur watched from the window as the old man called a cab. There was something itching in the back of his brain, something he was forgetting...and the harder he tried to recall it the harder it was to retrieve.

As for Gaius, he decided he needed to visit with Kilgharrah. If his colleague knew of anything to prevent the outcome that was hurriedly arriving, Gaius was desperate to know. As he neared the home of his friend, traffic slowed. Up ahead, Gaius could see a crowd, and something smoking.

"This is fine," he muttered, paying the cab driver.

He walked down the lane to find that the firetrucks were outside Kilgharrah's cottage. Nothing was left of the old place, but a blackened frame. The fire was out, and the smoke curled lazily into the air.

Gaius stared at the place, hope fluttering in his chest for the first time in years.

"Do you know what happened?" a woman beside him asked her neighbor.

The other woman nodded. "Old bat left the stove on, after making his cuppa...must've been a gas leak. The place was a fireball when the firemen arrived."

Gaius couldn't help but smile. If his old friend had returned to his real form, then the cycle must be coming to an end. There was no other explanation. The hope in Gaius' heart grew. The death wouldn't be for nothing, not this time. Gaius was sure of it.

Meanwhile, Arthur had gotten into his car, and was driving as swiftly as possible to his father's headquarters. When he arrived nothing seemed changed, not at first. The beautiful facade had its usual icy demeanor. But for once the street was silent. There weren't the usual pedestrians crowding the sidewalks, and all the cars seemed gone. Something was wrong.

Carefully Arthur made his way indoors. The stench of blood drowned out everything else. Lying in the foyer were three of his father's men. As he continued up the stairs he found more and more of them. All of them had multiple gunshots to the chest and head. No one could have survived. Lying in front of his father's office was the young woman who acted as secretary to the leader of the Pendragon Syndicate. Engraved on her face was a look of pure panic, one hand gripped tightly at her cross. Her blue eyes were still open.

Arthur couldn't bear to look at her like that, so gently he closed the young woman's eyes, before continuing into his father's office.

The sight there was worse than anything he saw coming up the stairs. Uther was pinned to the wall. A knife buried deeply into the flesh of each hand. His hand tailored suit was shredded, and his body full of bullet holes. Arthur just looked in horror. A single piece of paper floated down from the ceiling fan. How it ended up there, Arthur had no clue.

It read:

_Justice has been served, the Pendragon Syndicate is nothing._

_ Via Morgeuse and Senred._

_ Druids, beware._

Arthur just stared at the paper, his hands shaking. How had the police managed such carnage? Half of them were on his father's payroll, what had happened.

An hour later, Arthur found that everyone had been killed. There were young women who had hidden in a closet, shot through their hearts. In the garage, blood was splattered against his father's white car. The chauffeur dead behind the wheel.

Arthur didn't know where else to go. So that's how he found himself at the doors of the Magic Room that night.

The dance hall was somber. Nobody really felt like celebrating, and to be honest it was half empty. Arthur looked around, surprised no one had jumped out at him...No Morgana...No Mordred.

"Arthur!"

The relief in Gwen's voice brought tears to Arthur's eyes.

"We heard what happened," began Elyan.

"And we're damn sorry," added Lancelot.

Gwaine still had his back to Arthur, but as he moved he recognized the figure being bandaged up.

"Percival!? You're alive!" Arthur said approaching slowly.

Percy gently pushed Gwaine's hands away from his head with a smile. Slowly he rose, and the two men hugged.

"How did you survive?"

"Played dead," laughed Percy. "They cut at me a bit, almost stabbed me in the heart."

"But we're glad that you came here," Gwaine said standing and taking Percy's hand.

"You'll be safe here," Gwen promised.

"And Leon?" Arthur's voice cracked.

"He was just in the bathroom."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Merlin had Leon's arms around his shoulders, and he was guiding the blond back to the table.

"Leon? You're alive too?"

"Can't get rid of me that easily~"

Arthur was about to pull Leon into an embrace when Merlin tutted. "Uh-uh. Leon has a cracked rib, a dislocated shoulder, and possibly a sprained ankle. I've called for Gaius, he should be hear shortly."

Arthur nodded in relief. "Emrys, can I talk to you? In private?"

Merlin's eyes clouded with confusion. "Of course."

They walked away from the table full of their friends.

"I wanted to apologize. My father was the one who sent me here to spy on your operation. That's why I lied. But then I met you, and god I forgot all about the Syndicate. Being with you was like I was awake for the first time in ages. I hated going back to my father, and I wished I could stay with you. I did plan on telling you...I didn't think you would have to hear it from someone else...I just wished there was a way for you to forgive me, to trust me again...Because dammit, Merlin, my life means nothing without you in it," the last part came out in one breath, as if it was anxious to escape the confines of Arthur's mouth.

Merlin's eyes searched Arthur's, before he slowly nodded. "There's something about you Arthur, something is telling me that I ought to trust you...I can't explain."

"I think I know what you're talking about," Arthur said taking a step closer. Merlin met him halfway.

Merlin was about to speak, when they were interrupted by Gwaine. Gaius had arrived, and required some assistance resetting the bone.

Merlin followed the old man over to where Leon lay. They poured as much alcohol as they could find down his throat before moving to set the bone. The scream was heartbreaking.

After that everyone settled in around the round booth.

"I think I speak for everyone, when I say this, but I think we should create an alliance with the Pendragon Syndicate." Merlin had never imagined himself saying words like this, but now that the Syndicate was in the hands of Arthur, he knew it was what needed to be done. Besides, Pendragon only had two men at this point. "Any against?"

Silence.

"What about Mordred and Morgana?" asked Arthur.

"We haven't seen them around for awhile," confessed Lancelot.

"We think they're planning something, not sure what," added Gwen darkly.

Merlin seemed saddened by the thought that his friends had turned against him. "No matter. Now that we have this alliance, we must prepare for whatever comes next."

"The police. They're going to target the Druids next," Arthur stated.

"How do you know that?" asked Gwen.

Arthur explained the note he found, everybody at the table felt a chill run down their spines. Whatever came next wasn't going to be good. They were sure of that.

"We should have a new name," Gwen stated idly.

She was right. They weren't really Druids and Pendragons anymore...they had joined forces, and this called for a new name.

"What about the Knights of Camelot?" suggested Arthur. "After all we are about to enter a battle against one of the evilest institutions this city has."

Arthur's eyes met Gaius'.

Merlin flashed his lopsided grin. "I like it."

And so they raised their glasses to their new name, and at that moment they felt invincible.

**OHMIGOD. I don't know why it took me so long to update, I guess I just was super blocked...and distracted tbh. But I plan to finish this story. I will do it. But it would be nice to get some comments~ no pressure. Thanks for reading, favoriting and or following. Promise to update soon! ~T.W.o.W.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, the Knight's of Camelot were busy preparing for whatever may come next. They had locked themselves Merlin's office, and were currently taking stock of what weapons they had at their disposal. Unfortunately up until now the Druids had been a pretty peaceful gang, and what weapons they did have were outdated and barely used. Most of the people in the room had no clue how to fire a gun, let alone reload it. For the whole day, Arthur and Leon taught the others how to shoot, while Percival and Gaius talked strategy.

"I think it best to barricade ourselves in the dance hall," Percival was saying quietly. "There are few access points, and most of the windows are on the second floor. It's a sturdy building to say the least. We'd have your men up in the windows here, and a few men on the ground protecting the doors."

"I agree, but the Druids are fewer and harder to find these days. It will be hard to get allies," warned Gaius.

Merlin looked over his shoulder from where he was practicing with a gun. "I'll get them," he said grimly. "They'll answer my call."

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Gwen. "Leading our friends to their deaths?"

"What other choice have we got? It's not like I'm happy that I'm about to lead them into a massacre, but we can't bloody well just lie down and wait for death," Merlin said angrily, raising the gun. "It's us or them."

The sound of the gunshot rang eerily through the silent room. Merlin set down the gun and turned to his friends. "I don't know about you guys, but I choose us."

Arthur watched with a sense of pride as the others rallied to Merlin. They might just be able to succeed.

There was a knock on the door, causing the cheering to stop.

"Mr. Emrys, sir?" Merlin's assistant stuck her head through the crack of the opened door. "I have some bad news. They've found a body."

"What?" Merlin asked stepping forward. "Who?"

The woman swallowed, looking nervously from face to face.

"C'mon old bird. Tell us who's died," Gwaine said with as light a tone as he could manage.

The woman's eyes dropped to the ground before looking at Merlin directly in the face. "It's your ward sir. Freya."

Merlin recoiled as if he had been slapped. "What did you say?"

"Freya's been found dead, sir," the woman repeated softly.

Merlin felt as if time had stopped. This couldn't be true. There was no way she was dead...she couldn't just be gone.

"Dear Lord in Heaven," mumbled Gaius looking up. He made an ancient gesture to ward off evil.

"How did it happen?" Merlin asked through clenched teeth.

"Merlin-" Gwen started.

"Silence, Gwen. I want to know how it happened," Merlin said clenching his fists and jaw.

The secretary looked down at her notepad. "She was discovered on the sidewalk, after going grocery shopping...she was shot, sir."

Merlin scrunched his eyes closed, trying to take it all in. His breathing was ragged, and when he spoke his voice was raw. "Who did it?"

The secretary lowered her gaze. "I'm afraid no one knows, sir. There were no witnesses, at least no one who is willing to come forward."

Merlin punched his desk in frustration. "How can that be? How could no one notice an innocent girl being shot in broad daylight!? Anyone know? Does anyone have an answer for me?"

"Merlin," Gwen said, concern filling her voice. "You'll make yourself sick. Sit down please."

"I don't want to 'sit down'," Merlin screamed pulling away. "I want Freya back!"

"She's right, Merlin. You must calm down," Gaius said approaching Merlin.

Merlin looked up at the old man. "You. You knew this would happen, didn't you? You and Kilgharrah always messing with my future, making sure that your precious little destiny stays in tact. While out in the real world an innocent child is shot! Is your future really worth Freya's death?"

"Merlin," Gaius started patiently. "There are things at play here that you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Merlin glared at all the people surrounding him.

"I-I can't," the old man faltered.

Merlin scoffed. "I thought as much."

"Merlin," Gwaine began. "We all loved Freya, but we can't let this distract us-"

Merlin turned his murderous gaze upon his friend. "Distract us? Are you really so concerned with what might happen if we lost? Because we already have! We have lost so many people, first to the Syndicate and now to the police. It doesn't even matter anymore."

"Merlin, you know that's not true," Arthur said quietly. "Of course it matters."

"Oh that's rich coming from you, Mr. Prince of Camelot," Merlin said scathingly. "You were deceptive to me and my people. You lied to my face, and with one apology you think everything is alright? Ha. Arthur Pendragon, you are nothing more than a coward in disguise. You don't know how my people have suffered at your father's hands. You and your friends probably even killed some of my people, and yet you come here and tell me that life matters. You're a bigger fool than I took you for."

With that Merlin turned on his heel and began to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elyan asked.

Merlin looked over his shoulder, "to see my ward."

"You can't! By now the police will have gotten custody over the body," protested Gwen.

Merlin shrugged. "So be it."

"Merlin," Gaius reached out to grab the other's wrist. "I'm begging you, don't do this."

Merlin looked into Gaius' eyes, and with a sad smile said, "I have to. I owe it to Freya."

After Merlin left the room was silent. Everyone was busy examining their boots, and generally not making eye contact with one another. The air was heavy as there were no words that could be offered. People didn't know what could be done, and so they remained silent shifting their weight from one foot to the other.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in stormed Morgana. It had been awhile since anyone had seen her, and in the short span of time much had changed. Her skin had become more paler, if possible. Before, she had always been so well put together, but now there was a wild look in her eyes. Her dress was old and run down, and her hair a rat's nest. Beneath her icy eyes were dark circles, her lips were pale and cracked.

"Emrys, is he here?" she sounded a mix of anxious, worried, hurt, and angry.

"He just left. My god, Morgana, what happened to you?" Gwen said reaching out to her old friend. She flinched. "Morgana, you're so cold! What happened?"

"Where did he go?" she sounded desperate.

"He's gone to see Freya," Gaius said quietly.

"Doesn't that fool know it's a trap?!" Morgana said turning to look at the crowd of pensive faces around her.

"Of course he does," Gwaine said. "But you knew how he cared for her. He won't believe it til he sees her."

"Well I've seen her, and I can confirm she's gone," Morgana growled.

"You were there?" asked Elyan.

Morgana hissed out, "yes. I saw the person who killed her too."

"Who was it?" asked Leon.

Her gaze softened when she saw him. "I-I don't... I don't know how to say this, but it was my sister."

"You never told us you had a sister!" exclaimed Gwen.

Morgana shrugged. All the fire seemed to have left her momentarily. "Morgeuse was always looking out for me, until the day Mordred brought me here. I thought she would be okay with it...but she flipped. I had never seen her so angry. She thought I had betrayed her. I don't think she ever forgave me."

Leon stepped forward pulling Morgana close to him. Her icy form seemed to melt into his arms. "Hush," he whispered into her matted hair. "You're safe now. You'll be okay."

"What about Mordred? Where is he?" asked Elyan, spitting out the other's name.

Morgana pulled away from Leon. "I..I don't know. But whatever he is planning is dangerous. He's going to get himself killed."

"The bloody scamp deserves it," Percival croaked.

"Percy!" Gwen admonished.

"What? I never trusted him," Percival said.

Gwaine silenced him by taking his hand. "You may have distrusted him, but he was one of the loyalest men Emrys' had. I was never fond of him, but I wish him no harm. Morgana, why did you come rushing here, anyway?"

Morgana became rigid, remembering her true purpose. "I have to stop him! I have to go."

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Leon.

"To protect Emrys from my sister. He can't die."

Gaius stepped forward.

"Don't try and stop me Gaius. I've seen the future, and I know what needs to happen." Morgana protested.

Gaius smiled. "Oh my child, how you have grown. Go. But we shall come shortly after."

Morgana bobbed a curtsey before running out the door. She had been delayed, but she couldn't be late. She had to save Merlin, she saw that it was her destiny.

"Wait..what does she mean? She saw the future?" asked Gwen turning to Gaius.

"She has always possesed the gift of prophecy...it's been a long while sins she has been able to use it," Gaius murmured.

"Are we really going to follow her? It'll be a blood bath," Percy said.

"Arthur?"

All eyes turned to the pensive 'prince'. He had been uncharacteristically silent. "Gaius...if we follow her, will Merlin live?"

Gaius bowed his head. "I do not know."

"And if we don't?"

"He surely would not."

Arthur nodded. "I say we go after her."

"But Arthur!" began Percy.

Arthur gave his friend a smile. "I have never known you to be a coward, Percival. But if you choose to not follow me today, I will not hold it against you. I cannot expect you to blindly follow me to death. Any of you, really. If you come with me, it must be of your free will. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded.

Percy sighed. "I understand. And I will follow you, Arthur Pendragon, into the depths of hell if necessary."

Morgana had gotten a ten minute head start on the rest of them, and was nearly at the morgue. She entered the silent building, her heels clacking ominously against the tiled floor. She made her way down endless flights of stairs until she was greeted with the sounds of sobbing.

"Merlin?" she asked, her voice small in the grand room.

The figure at the end of the table looked up. Tear stained cheeks were the first thing she saw. Then she noticed the body of girl, cold beneath long, mourning fingers.

"Morgana. What are you-"

"It's a trap. You must get out of here," Morgana said, her voice thin and breaking in all the wrong places.

"What? How did-"

"Please, believe me this last time."

Suddenly, from floors above them, they could here shouting and the sound of boots running down the stairs. Merlin's blue eyes met Morgana's. His eyes were wide with panic, but she remained calm.

"Come, there's a secret exit just at the end of this hall. You can make it if you go now."

"What about you?" asked Merlin. "I can't let anyone else die!"

She gave him one of her famous grins, from better times, and said. "Merlin. It would be an honor to die protecting you. I don't want you to remember me like this though. I want you to remember me from the good old days...the days we spent all night dancing and drinking. Remember that girl. Alright? Now go."

With one last glance at her, Merlin ran. He knew they would never meet again, and his heart felt heavy.

Morgana lifted up her chin, and was greeted with men in long coats and even longer guns. Without a moment's pause, the men let bullets fly from their guns until they were stopped by the shrill cry of their leader.

"Morgana! My sister, stop you fools!"

With her sharp elbows Morgeuse made her way to the front. She cradled the dying woman in her arms and whispered tenderly, "Why are you here? Dear sister, why did you come to such a horrid place?"

Morgana looked up at the woman and with all the dignity she had left she said, "I am protecting Merlin. I am protecting Albion."

Disgustedly Morgeuse pushed the form of her sister away. "What a waste."

"What do you mean?" asked Senred, lazily coming forward.

"Centuries ago she would have sided with me. She would have been the one to tear the bricks of Albion down with her own hands until they bled...but Emrys...he changed her. He made her weak, made it so she would sacrifice herself for him. I'll have him killed."

Whenever Morgeuse began talking this way, Senred was forced to just nod. Unlike his partner he couldn't remember the past cycles...or see the future. He had learned to trust Morgeuse, and so like her puppet, he just nodded.

** Hope that was good. Let me know, yeah? Sorry for the wait ~T.W.o.W.**


End file.
